At All Costs
by MidnightOfTheSoul
Summary: A case from Harvey's past is about to destroy his future. In which Donna is a certified BAMF and Harvey is along for the ride.


Title: At All Costs

Pairing: None, Donna, Harvey

Rating: K, but will pick up

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: A case from Harvey's past is about to destroy his future. In which Donna is a certified BAMF and Harvey is along for the ride.

A/N: So here's the deal. We're on hiatus, I need some awesomeness in my life and I think it would rock if this happened. Is it somewhat cracky? Yes. The execution? Not at all. Please read and review, I need to determine if there is enough interest to continue my idea.

.::.::.::.

Donna is sitting at her desk, typing at a frenetic pace. She sighs in frustration at the person on the phone, irritated at the incompetence of the assistant on the other end.

When she hangs up, she glances upward and instantly feels like the floor has dropped from beneath her feet. A floral delivery is headed her way. Not just any delivery, though. She looks at the kid dropping off the flowers; he clearly has no idea what any of them mean.

"You Donna Paulsen?" asks the kid as he pulls out a clipboard for her to sign.

"The one and only," Donna replies as she scribbles her signature and stares at the floral arrangement.

Golden-rod, Monkshead, Sweat Pea, and Forget-me-not. _Be cautious, danger is near, I depart soon, forget-me-not_.

She rolls her eyes at the dramatic flair from the sender, searching for a card. Once she finds it, the corner of her lips turn downward at the message inside.

_Outside. NOW._

Turning, Donna checks surreptitiously to see if anyone is paying attention. She checks the clock, knowing that Harvey won't return from his conference call for another thirty minutes. Donna grabs her purse and locks her computer, heading downstairs to the coffee shop across the street.

Once there she takes a seat in the corner and waits.

.::.::.::.

Harvey is on top of the world. If he could, he'd give himself a high-five. Hell, he probably will once he gets home. Better yet, he'll let that ballerina he's been courting take care of all his celebrating and then some.

He arrives exits the elevator with Mike in tow, the kid babbling about something that Harvey can't even register. As they round the corner he spots a bouquet on Donna's desk, but no Donna. _Strange_.

Before he can even ponder further, he hears the familiar clickity-clack of her heels and turns to see her holding coffee for both him and Mike.

"You got out early," she observes as he takes the proffered cup.

"Bless you good woman, bless you," Mike says as he downs half his coffee in one go.

"Not like you need coffee, right now." Donna watches Mike with a raised eyebrow then moves her gaze to Harvey. "I take it the meeting went well."

Turning to walk into his office, Harvey gives her a smug grin while Mike plops down on the couch and sighs loudly.

"Oh, it went well. So well, in fact, that I think you should name a conference room after me," Mike says, straightening his tie. "Or maybe even a —"

"Alright, Fido, I get the point, you did well," Donna coos as she turns to Harvey, her voice all business. "Good news, I got a call from Wortley's assistant. The business lunch got rescheduled to this Thursday."

Harvey nods as he logs into his computer. "Great. Do you think you can call over to Giovanni's? I'm in the mood for Italian."

Donna smirks at the irony of his statement. "Sure, do you want Ray to pick it up?"

"No, I'll head over there. I owe a visit to Giovanni's mother."

"She always did love you more." Donna huffs.

"Who couldn't love this face?" He gives Donna his best Puppy dog eyes and frown.

Donna turns to exit, rolling her eyes as she goes. "I'll give Ray a call. He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Great," Harvey replies, attention on his email.

Donna reaches her desk and dials Ray's number. "Hey Ray, it's Donna. I need you to pick up Harvey. He needs to _see a man about a horse_."

.::.

Harvey hands Ray a disc and climbs inside the car, stretching his legs out slowly. As Ray gets inside and starts the music, Harvey zones out for a few minutes, losing track of his location. When Ray takes an unexpected turn and stops unexpectedly in an alley, Harvey instantly gets suspicious.

"Ray? What's going on?"

Before Ray can reply, two black SUVs pull up in opposite directions of the car. Harvey turns and looks to Ray who gives Harvey an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to do this Harvey," he says just before he fires his tranquilizer gun, hitting Harvey in the neck.

The last thing Harvey remembers are several men climbing out of the vehicles wearing sunglasses and ill-fitting suits. After that, it's lights out.

.::.

When Harvey comes to, he's in a monochromatic interrogation room, with bright lights and uncomfortable chairs. Instantly, he stands and goes to the door, only to find it locked. He walks to the two-way glass and beats hard, rattling the window. He starts pacing impatiently, eyeing the plastic chair and contemplating its effectiveness in shattering the window.

Discouraged, he goes back to the window and bangs again.

"What the hell is going on!?" he yells, completely outraged.

"Mr. Specter," a patchy voice comes through over the intercom, "please take a seat, you're here for your protection."

"Are you kidding? You people kidnapped me. I want out. Right now."

After a few minutes and no reply, Harvey takes a seat, figuring he can get out of here much faster if he cooperates. What seems like an hour, but is probably only ten minutes, a door opens and in come two men. One is dark-skinned and rather stocky, the other is Latino with an average build.

"Mr. Specter, I'm Special Agent Morales and this is Special Agent Kafi, we're here for your protection."

Harvey eyes their badges and credentials skeptically then pushes away from the table. "Protect me against what?"

They look at each other and Special Agent Morales turns, about to reply, when the door opens and another person enters, causing Harvey's heart to skid to a halt.

"Step aside fellas, let me explain the situation."

Harvey blinks in disbelief standing warily. "Donna?"

.::.::.::.

A/N: MWA HA HA. I have high-hopes for this. No idea how long or where it will take me, but my plot bunny has struck. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.


End file.
